


冬日童话

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
森林里出现了一个蛋。  
一个黑色的，被鳞片包裹，在阳光下闪着金光的蛋。  
2.  
兔子尹净汉早上出来散步的时候被雪地里的这个玩意儿吓了一跳。这个蛋怎么看都不像是森林里的。他迅速召集了森林里的其他小动物，大家一起讨论怎么处理这个东西。  
3.  
“这可能是个龙蛋。”从美国来的兔子洪知秀说，“如果带回家放在壁炉旁边可能会孵出来。”  
但是这个新奇玩意儿大家都想看看，一下子难以决定到底由谁带回家，于是年纪最大的兔子崔胜澈决定每个人带回家一个星期。  
4.  
第一个星期是98号房的夫胜宽和崔韩率家。  
夫胜宽和崔韩率是两只小棕熊，在森林里其实也算是小孩子。其实冬天本来他们已经准备好冬眠了，但夫胜宽耐不住好奇心还是拖着崔韩率出去看热闹了。  
理论上来讲熊的屋子是最适合孵蛋的，毕竟为了冬眠保暖壁炉的火24小时都不停。更何况夫胜宽对这个蛋爱不释手，恨不得睡觉都抱着睡。  
“不冰吗？”崔韩率皱着眉头看泛着光的鳞片，“是暖的！Vernon你摸摸看！”夫胜宽兴奋地拿起崔韩率的爪子放在蛋上，虽然看起来像是金属的光泽但出人意料地温暖，甚至有点烫手的程度。  
“哇真的。”对温暖的喜爱让崔韩率迅速对这个看起来冰冷的蛋产生了好感。  
“他会有名字吗？”夫胜宽抱着蛋睡觉的时候问旁边的崔韩率。  
“嗯……胜澈哥他们会给他起名字的吧。现在还不知道是公的还是母的。”崔韩率被身边的热源暖得昏昏欲睡，话都要说不清楚了。  
“如果叫我取名的话我想叫他灿。”夫胜宽摸着光滑的蛋，看着壁炉里的火光说，“灿烂的灿。他会是一条很好的龙。”  
5.  
第二个星期轮到97号房的李硕珉徐明浩和金珉奎。  
97号房是森林里所有的房子里最大的，因为是狗舍。  
李硕珉是拉布拉多，金珉奎是金毛寻回犬，都是放荡不羁爱自由的大型犬，冬天没有雪橇犬这么抗冻所以狗舍修的大了一点，这样冬天在家里也可以跑来跑去。  
徐明浩是杜宾犬，虽然也算是大型犬但看起来更沉着稳重。他冷静地看着两只毛茸茸的金色的同伴拱着这个蛋在地上滚来滚去。  
“等下这个蛋给你们转晕了孵不出来了。”徐明浩提醒到，伸手往身后的壁炉里加了点柴火，李硕珉和金珉奎一听突然紧张了起来，小心翼翼地把蛋移到壁炉旁边，自己也趴下来。  
三个头靠在一起看着蛋自己一点点旋转靠近壁炉，“你猜他是不是听得到我们说话？”李硕珉突然问，“应该听得到吧。”金珉奎试探地叫了一声，蛋稍微转过来一点，蛋体歪了一下。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他肯定在想你叫他干吗！”李硕珉大笑起来，“不过我们总不能叫他蛋吧，他总得有个名字。”李硕珉思考了一会儿，“不如叫DINO吧。”  
“啊为什么？”  
“因为我叫DK啊。”  
6.  
第三个星期到96号房的李知勋权顺荣全圆佑文俊辉家了。  
四只猫猫很喜欢这个暖暖的球体。  
“严格地说蛋不是球体。”白猫李知勋面无表情地说，“但是他很暖啊！”灰猫文俊辉很兴奋，把蛋抱在怀里滚来滚去。黑猫全圆佑假装冷静地盯了一会儿，还是没忍住伸出爪子拍拍他。  
李知勋感觉自己好像看到这个蛋抖了一下。  
黑斑白猫权顺荣也想玩，但是文俊辉把蛋完全抱在怀里他一点也插不上手。  
“不如把蛋放地上吧，看他朝哪个方向就跟谁玩。”李知勋提议。  
文俊辉把蛋放到地上，蛋咕噜噜地滚了一圈，慢慢朝向李知勋。  
“知勋他喜欢你耶！”权顺荣蹭了蹭李知勋，李知勋把权顺荣从自己身上抖下来，慢慢靠近在原地不动的蛋。  
“那你以后，”李知勋一只爪子放在蛋上，神情肃穆，“就姓李了。”  
“啊姓文不可以吗！我也想要新弟弟或者妹妹跟我姓！”  
7.  
第四个星期是95房崔胜澈尹净汉洪知秀家。  
虽然是三只兔子的房子但大部分时间只有垂耳兔尹净汉一只兔在家，不过冬天到了家兔洪知秀也不太出去了，跟尹净汉窝在壁炉旁取暖。长毛兔崔胜澈总是仗着自己毛发茂盛冬天也出去锻炼身体。  
尹净汉语：兔兔练得太壮会被抓走吃掉哦。  
今天是个好天气，尹净汉难得起的早了一点，对着窗外的好阳光打了个哈欠，把蛋搬出来放在太阳晒得到的地方，又添了点柴火，对出门的崔胜澈说，“胜澈啊，回来捡点树枝吧，柴不够这个龙蛋烧了。”  
吃过早饭以后洪知秀尹净汉两只兔子就在壁炉旁找了个合适的位置趴了下来，耳朵垂在身体两侧，烧火噼噼啪啪的声音很是催眠，就算是早上也引人昏昏欲睡。  
正当尹净汉要完全睡着的时候，蛋突然剧烈跳动起来，哒哒哒哒的声音吓的尹净汉一下弹了起来。  
他警惕地盯着蛋，一旁的洪知秀也放下了手里的书。蛋上面慢慢出现一道裂缝，然后啪的一声完全打开。  
一只红色的小龙扇扇小小的翅膀，打了个喷嚏，从鼻子里冒出的火星点着了地毯，没烧起来但还是冒出了一缕烟。  
“等一下……”尹净汉慢慢向前靠近，小龙顺着声响向前爬去，在碰到尹净汉之后睁开了眼睛，大大的黄色瞳孔让尹净汉想起来96房的四只猫。  
“妈妈！”  
“？？？？”

END


	2. 小火龙李灿的成长日记

1.  
李灿小时候一直很害怕哥哥们离开自己怎么办。  
他第一次知道普通小动物寿命长度的时候偷偷哭了好久，毕竟龙的寿命比人类都长那么多，更何况猫猫狗狗。他甚至想过如果有一天哥哥们都不在了他就去抢个公主等着勇士来杀自己。  
不过能杀龙的勇士也越来越少了，不知道龙族有没有什么靠谱的自杀方法。李灿沮丧地想。  
是权顺荣告诉他哥哥们不是普通小动物，但是他也不知道为什么自己可以活这么久。  
“活着就好了呗。”权顺荣在太阳下伸了个懒腰，连尾巴都伸直的那种。“总之灿你放心，哥哥们肯定会陪你长大的。”  
2.  
后来李灿没忍住还是去问了崔胜澈，“为什么哥哥们不会变老？”  
虽然李灿还只是一只小龙但兔窝已经有点容不下他了，他努力把自己的翅膀全部贴在身上不碰到三位兔子哥哥们。崔胜澈毫不在意地顶着头上的龙翼从玉米浓汤里抬起头，三瓣嘴一动一动的，唇上的毛沾了一圈汤汁。  
“因为我们森林有女神保佑啊。”  
“女神？”李灿一下子脑子没转过来。  
尹净汉一边帮李灿盛汤一边说，“就是森林里那个透明的闪闪发光的大石头，人类很喜欢的那种，是女神的神石。”  
洪知秀点点头，“你要是有什么愿望也可以去那里说，如果女神听到了说不定会给你实现哦。”  
3.  
李灿晚上悄悄去了看了那块石头。  
是很漂亮的透明石头，它在的地方刚好是森林难得一片空隙，月光照在石头上反射出各色的光。  
他呆呆地想了很久，也没想出来什么愿望。既然女神都已经保佑哥哥们长生不老了，他也什么其他特别想要的了。  
4.  
“希望可以让DK哥少唱一会儿歌吧。虽然不是狼但总是嗷嗷嗷也不太好，隔壁森林的小动物都不敢来找我玩了。”  
李灿虔诚地祈祷。  
5.  
李灿从神石回来的时候捡到一本书，《变成人类的一百个注意事项》。  
在偷偷实验的时候被文俊辉看到了。  
6.  
李灿看着这个直接推门进来的哥一动也不敢动，灰猫慢吞吞地走到他身边，蹭了蹭他人形的脚，然后抬起头扫视了一下。  
“灿啊你怎么尾巴和角都还没收进去啊？”  
“哥你怎么知道我是李灿？？”  
文俊辉熟练地在原地转了一圈变成一个大眼睛的成年男子，身上还穿着灰色的衬衫。“你要把屁股收紧尾巴才不会露出来啊，还有你的角，头顶要用力，好像有人拉着你的头发一样。”  
“等一下哥你怎么也会变人？？？？？”李灿震惊了。  
文俊辉眨眨眼睛，“啊。胜澈哥还没跟你说吗？我们都会的啊。就是怕你被我们吓到所以不怎么变人的。我记得之前哥说你生日的时候就要告诉你的。”  
我的哥哥们原来不止长生不老还会变身？？？  
7.  
于是森林里久违地拉了横幅。  
“祝贺李灿DINO小朋友成功学会变人”  
上次拉横幅是：  
“祝贺尹净汉同志成功开始健身计划”

END


	3. 小火龙李灿的成长日记

1.  
因为李灿的龙型长得太大了，所以大家决定都变成人型去镇上住。  
2.  
其实从龙的角度来说也不算大龙，但是他已经比哥哥们的房子都要大了。当时捡到李灿的时候也只有一个蛋，没有别的龙族也没有什么《新生命养育指南——火龙篇》。况且李灿也会变人了，虽然有时候还是会露出尾巴和犄角。  
3.  
哥哥们第一次跟李灿说的时候，最小的弟弟表示很奇怪。  
“我们不是靠女神的保佑才变成人的吗？如果离开了森林女神不会保佑不到吗？”  
尹净汉挥挥手，“女神的神石在人类社会到处都有的，他们管那种石头叫钻石。”  
4.  
所以小动物们在人类社会的主要赚钱方式是开珠宝店。  
优秀营业员代表：夫胜宽，李硕珉，权顺荣。  
5.  
李灿第一次和哥哥们逛超市的时候有点迷茫，哥哥们看起来很熟练地从货架上拿了许多他没见过的东西。  
“知勋哥这是什么？”他指着李知勋手里的黑色液体，瓶身上写着花式字体的人类语言——他还没开始学人类语言的阅读与书写。  
“是龙不能吃的东西。”李知勋表情严肃地对李灿说，“龙喝了会死的。”  
6.  
有什么东西龙吃了会死但是猫猫兔兔狗狗包括熊熊都不会？  
李灿陷入了沉思。  
7.  
后来发现其实也不是真的吃了会死，只是如果喝了李知勋的可能会被李知勋打死。  
8.  
李灿上学的第一天，发现幼儿园老师是崔胜澈。  
虽然哥哥的兔型很可爱没错啦，但是人型还是非常高大威猛不苟言笑的。  
只是现在这个穿着王子服装身上还别着好几个沙漠狐玩偶哄小孩子的哥哥是谁呢。  
9.  
“小朋友们我们一起去玩捉迷藏好不好！”  
“内！！”  
“大家一起站成一排我们手拉手好不好！”  
“内！！”  
李灿觉得自己多活了这么些人类年和看起来同龄的人类小孩格格不入。  
10.  
于是在李灿的强烈要求下大家决定先让他在家里学习基本的语文数学之类再去读小学。


End file.
